User talk:Michael von Preußen
/tabs|This=2}} ! Please leave a action=edit&section=new}} new message. If you leave a message here, I will respond on .|1= *If you feel that I have reverted an edit or issued a warning in error, please action=edit&section=new}} let me know. I am human, and I do make mistakes. Please don't interpret an error on my part as a personal attack on you. It's not, I promise. I ask you to simply bring it to my attention; I am always open to civil discussion. *Some people have expressed concern at my altering of the format in which they leave messages here. Per Cyber Nations Wiki general policy, I reserve the right to merge, indent, or clear entire messages left here (though usually I'll archive them instead). If you make separate headings for each message you leave me, I'll merge them. If you leave exceedingly ridiculous spam on my page, I'll delete it. If you threaten me, either here or on another site, I'll block you. It's really a wonderful system. *I'll always respond to messages you leave me here on , unless a discussion here gains responses from multiple people, in which case I'll leave you a talkback message after responding here. }} ---- Military Unit infobox I thought I should let you know that I created this Military Unit infobox. At first glance, while it looks similar to this one (and it should be because I copied the code), I actually deleted a great deal out of the one I've created. You can see it working on Shock Squadron's article, and while it's essentially the same I changed "country" to "alliance" to make it work better in that role, rather than for a nation RP, along with removing all of the aircraft section and a few other things. I figured I should tell you in case you might have deleted it, thinking I had made a duplicated template. Cheers! -- Imperial Emperor - Talk 12:52, May 18, 2010 (UTC) GOONS It would probably be better to just revert those two anon edits. From a quick scan it doesn't look like they actually added any content. And I have no idea why some people randomly add a lot of spaces for the fun of messing stuff up :P. Btw, there seems to be a problem with being used next to the infobox (text goes into/on top of the infobox). Those darn infoboxes :P. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 22:00, Tuesday, 18 May 2010 (ET) RE: Forums The results of the test seemed normal, and other sites (such as the CN Forums, the SOS-dan forums, YouTube, Wikipedia, and a ton of other sites) are still loading normally, so the problem might not be on my end. Pikachurin Talk • 23:30, Friday, 21 May 2010 (ET) Team templates Should all of the team templates have before their content? I didn't look through all of them but so far I noticed that and don't have it. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 20:45, Saturday, 22 May 2010 (ET) Spring Update Badges sound fun, I hope they'll be awarded retroactively :P. Also, I looked at that site traffic thing for this wiki and the most daily views by far was when the CN forums were offline ^_^. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 13:45, Monday, 24 May 2010 (ET) Alliance History Hey MvP, Thanks for updating my alliance history page, it's appreciated. I almost forgot about it. :P Pikachurin Talk • 19:52, Monday, 24 May 2010 (ET) :Thanks for tweaking the infobox. Though, would it be possible to fix the infobox so that text doesn't flow into the next entry when it gets too long? :Also, are you actually in Singapore? If so, then have fun! ^_^ Pikachurin Talk • 20:14, Tuesday, 25 May 2010 (ET) ::Yeah, that's what I meant. Wouldn't you be able to fix the problem if each entry was separated into a row of its own? Pikachurin Talk • 20:10, Wednesday, 26 May 2010 (ET) UnknownUnavailable's message Wow had no idea you were so important here Micheal :) your page looks awesome Flag trouble I dunno why, but part of File:Bobogoobo (Province) Flag.svg isn't showing up. There's supposed to be another red bar thingy in that white space on the right. But this link does display it. What am I doing wrong? Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 21:04, Wednesday, 26 May 2010 (ET) :Also, in the CN Wiki version the red bar that is there does not appear to be vertically centered (there is more white space under it than above it), although it is centered in the other link. Could this be due to how adding a filter increases the border/size of the object? What do I have to do to make the wiki happy :P. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 21:26, Wednesday, 26 May 2010 (ET) Barnstars I've been planning some wiki things recently, and while I was looking for information for various projects on Wikipedia I came across the barnstar awards. Would you be interested in introducing something like this here? Barnstars would by far be the best sort of CN Wiki award to create, they would be self sustaining in the end as there wouldn't need to be an award panel or such to grant them. Barnstars could be created for things like alliances, updating alliance stats, reverting vandalism, team information, nation information, RP, etc. Because anyone could introduce a barnstar, it means a few people don't need to try and think up all the awards all the time. As for the graphics themselves, there are many talented artists in the CN community and it may be possible to enlist their help for say, the first batch of awards at least, as it gives a good base. What do you think of this? -- Imperial Emperor - Talk 13:04, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Categories Hey MvP, Do you think categories should be cleaned up if they have subcategories (such as Category:Cities) to make things more organized? For example, instead of categorizing Jubilife to Category:Cities, Category:Capitals and Category:Cities of Disparu, the page can just be categorized to Category:Cities of Disparu, since the category is a subcategory of Category:Capitals (which, in turn, is a subcategory of Category:Capitals). This would make categories more navigable since they would be less cluttered and more organized. What do you think? On an unrelated note, what happened to your blog's site? I haven't been able to open it for a while. Pikachurin Talk • 16:44, Tuesday, 1 June 2010 (ET) :I placed Category:Cities of Disparu under Category:Capitals since I thought every article in that category was about a capital city. I forgot about Montreal though, so thanks for pointing that out. :D Anyways, wouldn't it be possible to program a bot to automatically re-categorize articles in those categories? A bot could check if an article is categorized in a main category and a subcategory, and if it is, the bot could un-categorize the article from the main category. Would that be possible? Pikachurin Talk • 20:45, Tuesday, 1 June 2010 (ET) List of blocs Well a little too late now lol but sounds awesome. Lol pie (talk • ) 19:34, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Hey MvP, Thanks for blocking the guy who vandalized my nation's article, it's appreciated. ^_^ I noticed both of our nation articles were vandalized this morning. Even though my article was vandalized four hours after yours was, and the guy who vandalized Disparu was using a Japanese IP instead of an American one, could both incidents be related somehow? Pikachurin Talk • 18:14, Thursday, 3 June 2010 (ET) :You're welcome. On an unrelated note, if you don't mind, could you remove Labrador from File:Disparu (orthographic) (provinces).svg and the versions for Almia, Coronet, Nunavik and the Gaspésie? Labrador was ceded to a new CNRP player yesterday, so the maps will have to be reupdated again. Pikachurin Talk • 19:22, Thursday, 3 June 2010 (ET) ::Thanks, MvP. :) Pikachurin Talk • 20:51, Thursday, 3 June 2010 (ET) :::Once the "What links here" pages for Pastoria and Labrador gets refreshed, I'll fix the links to them. :::Anyways, I ceded Labrador due to OoC reasons. A new CN player who wanted to participate in CNRP sent me a message one day, asking if he could have Labrador (since that was also his in-game nation name and location). I didn't really have anything planned for Labrador in my RP (besides a terrorist RP that didn't really turn out great), I wanted more players in CNRP, and I didn't want to drive out a new CN player, so there weren't any major reasons for me to deny his request (besides having to update a ton of stuff here in the wiki). Pikachurin Talk • 21:05, Thursday, 3 June 2010 (ET) ::::Okay, I've updated the two images. Thanks for pointing those out. Anyways, I agree, Labrador's secession will probably make for some interesting RP. That, and the Parti Français has been slowly gaining more support and seats in Parliament since the Gaspésie joined Disparu, so retaining English as an official language might make them overthrow the Government - which is mostly composed of Illuminati Pokémonist Society Disparu Committee members and supporters. :P Pikachurin Talk • 21:35, Thursday, 3 June 2010 (ET) Signature bot Hi, I'm an admin and b'crat at Battlefield Wiki, but I'm also a Wikipedia user. I couldn't help noticing your post asking for a signature bot for this place. I'm wanting the same for my wiki, so I was wondering, did you ever get a reply? - User:Bondpedia (talk) 18:54, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks anyway - User:Bondpedia (talk) 19:06, June 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: Images Ah, thanks for the update. I think it's a problem with thumbnails as a whole, since the map thumbnail in the Imperium of Canada is displaying an older version of the file even though it isn't a SVG file. Pikachurin Talk • 20:12, Monday, 7 June 2010 (ET) :Heh. Wikia seems to be having a lot of image problems lately... <_< Pikachurin Talk • 11:32, Monday, 21 June 2010 (ET) Huh? Out of curiosity, why was File:DisparuStorm.jpg considered spam/vandalism? I don't remember spamming or vandalizing that file before it was deleted... O_o Pikachurin Talk • 22:45, Monday, 7 June 2010 (ET) :Heh, fair enough. :P Pikachurin Talk • 22:49, Monday, 7 June 2010 (ET) LIFTS Is it worth me putting any more effort into the LIFTS page? It was fine till I made a joke page which I'm not arguing as an issue now. You might give me a heads up on the "style" problem. Mech88 (talk • ) 22:09, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Commanderneyo77's comment Nice Wiki, did you do it by yourself? Mako Lim Hey MvP, Are you controlling this account, or is it an impostor? Just wondering. Pikachurin Talk • 21:41, Thursday, 10 June 2010 (ET) The Legion Heh, thanks for filling in the white space on the Legion article. I'm searching for other clever ways of filling it in! Imperial Zealot (talk • ) 18:25, June 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: Unknown War and current crisis Certainly. I'll split it from the main article as soon as I get through the other stuff I'm working on here. Pikachurin Talk • 17:00, Sunday, 20 June 2010 (ET) :The supposed war between the US and the Great Lakes seems to have turned into an environmental cleanup project, so I might end up keeping the Unknown War section with the main article. :P Pikachurin Talk • 11:21, Monday, 21 June 2010 (ET) RE: Sandbox The cake is a lie. :V Apparently, it's the cake recipe used in . I found it funny, so I put it in my sandbox for future reference. :P Pikachurin Talk • 11:47, Monday, 21 June 2010 (ET) Merged Ingoman edits You should really talk to me before you undo my edits >_> The second SF is not connected to the first one, it's on a different colour, has a very different history, and came about through the merger of a number of SF alliances that had formed in the past. Please undo your edit, I am working on the new page, but you are making things difficult for me. --James D. (talk • ) 00:09, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Fine I will obliterate the old one I suppose that will make you happy. --James D. (talk • ) 00:22, June 22, 2010 (UTC) It's not the same alliance, that doesn't even make sense. That doesn't even make sense. It has a different flag, different colour, different founders, different origin, different FORUM, different IRC channel, different EVERYTHING. There is no connection between the two other than the name. And yet, you have seperate articles for the Order of Random Insanity (TE) and the Random Insanity Alliance (TE) It seems you have taken the tactic of "I don't like him, I'm going to prevent him from doing anything." --James D. (talk • ) 00:31, June 22, 2010 (UTC) It's ok I've just encountered "shoot first and ask questions later" editors on every wiki I've ever been on. Part of it is me, I just make changes and am not fond of discussing them or getting approval first, but part of it is also the wiki culture breeds the mentality that everyone new is probably a vandal. --James D. (talk • ) 00:41, June 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: Something amusing and yet irritating That's odd...how did that ever happen? O_o It seems that my theory on Wikia randomly selecting images and screwing them up is still true. :P Pikachurin Talk • 21:08, Thursday, 24 June 2010 (ET) :Same here. I never received e-mails from Wikia when you left messages in my talk page. Pikachurin Talk • 21:38, Thursday, 24 June 2010 (ET) Flag issue I am writing regarding a flag which I created with my own time and programs, and allowed another alliance (I was in the alliance) to use up until the point they merged or disbanded. When I asked my for my work to be removed off this wiki (since the alliance don't exist anymore), my request was denied, and then the copyright info was changed by you or another admin, even though I am the creator of the graphic. Since I can't remove the graphic that I own the rights too, and you now have a warning about it being used on any other page, I would like to request it be allowed to be used on the Death Before Dishonor Wiki, as I have plans to adopt it for my current alliance. I don't intend to allow somebody else to adopt the flag I spent time and energy on. The flag in question is FGRAN.png. Will you please consider. I know you probably have guidelines that you must follow, but I also ask you take my situation into consideration. It isn't easy losing rights to a graphic you simply loaned to somebody for a certain duration. Thanks for your time. Outlaw311 (talk • ) 13:41, June 28, 2010 (UTC)